Foreshadowing
by 111Cube111
Summary: First JSRF fic! A story about Yoyo from his perspective. Somehow things always come back to haunt you... (Help from Tallulah) Please RR No Flames plz


Author's Note: Hey people!! Just to warn you ahead of time, this fic might suck. But at least I know at least I know Tallulah likes it! yay! ^______^ Hah well okay, I'll let you read the fic now. Please R/R!! No Flames! -Just for a little extra info: I'm a 14 year old from America and don't know much knowledge about Japan, except for the fact that it's far away from here. Oh yeah, and I mention that little good fortune kitty in here, but I'm not quite sure what the real name is. If you do know, could you please notify me? For now, I'm just gonna call it the 'good fortune cat' Thanks! OoOh! Before I forget. Note to Tallulah: I added a few things and changed stuff here and there. Thank you for everything girl!! you rock!! ^_______^ Oh and I made Yoyo fifteen years of age in this fic. Rhyth and him are the youngest. Everyone else is like seventeen or eighteen.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JET SET RADIO FUTURE OR ANYTHING ELSE. except for this story and stuff. I'm just using the characters.  
  
Okay now on with the fic!!  
  
*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*  
  
I lay in my sleeping bag looking up at the bright stars playing peek- a-boo with the dark, gray clouds passing by. The moon was completly hidden from view of the storm clouds.  
  
In all the stillness, I could hear the faint snores of the rest of the GGs. I tried my best to listen for Rhyth's soft breathing, but had no luck. Rhyth. The pronounciation of her name gave me the warmest sensation. (Though, I would never admit that to any of the GGs or anyone else for that matter.) I knew that wasn't her real name of course. I had heard from Beat that her real name was Hikari. Rhyth and Beat were good friends, but according to the other GGs, something else was going on. I envied his status with her, but tomorrow that might all change. Tomorrow, She might be with me. That sounded really good. With me. I smiled. I took my hand out of my sleeping bag and searched for my secret little pocket on the side of the built-in pillow. I found it quickly and unzipped it. Carefully, I pulled out a small porcelain good fortune cat hung from a delicate gold chain. It was the only thing left that my mother gave me...Before my step-dad killed her and then torched the house with me and her corpse in it. I shaked my head trying to delete the painful memories flooding my mind, but even in the coolness of the night, I felt the intense heat of the fires and the everlasting agony....  
  
*My eyes shot open. I sat up quickly in bed. It was extremely hot. Flames were lapping at my bedroom walls and smoke smothered me like a giant black cobweb. I coughed and threw myself on the floor. I had remembered that in school they told us that if we were ever in a fire to get low because the smoke was less intense there. I crawled close to the floor to reach the door. I stood on my knees and reached for the knob.  
  
I was soon in the hallway. The smoke was getting really unbearable. My eyes were stinging and I felt faint. I saw my mom's bedroom door slightly open. My heart raced. What if my mother was still in there?! After all, we didn't have any smoke detecters (my step-dad didn't encourage it and my mother always followed what he said. He said we never had to worry about any fires). Not only that, but Mother was also a heavy sleeper. I didn't care about my step-dad. He could rot in hell for all I cared. I don't like him and he...Well...He just hates the hell outta me. The only reason I tolerated him because he was good to my mother...Or so I had thought...  
  
I extended my arm and gave the door a push. That very moment could have gave me a heart attack or an instant death. I felt myself breaking down. My mother's body was laying on the floor drenched in blood. Her hair was a mess all over her face. There were deep cuts everywhere on her body. Her once beautiful face was mutilated by sharp pieces of glass still stuck on her flesh with blood oozing down like a dark red waterfall. I was going to vomit at the horrendous sight. Not to mention the smell. I wanted to die. Tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably. I was trying to breathe from crying so hard and ended up gagging from the heavy smoke. I had to get out of the house and fast.  
  
I quickly ran out of the house. I looked around for any passing by cars for help. I didn't find any, but I saw my step-dad running off into the darkness and cropfields with what looked like some of my mother's expensive jewelry and cash. I gave out an anguished cry and broke down right in the middle of the road. Maybe this is why he had wanted to move out into the countryside. Away from the people. Away from anyone that could have helped. I started to think. Where was I left to go? Who would take care of me? I didn't have any close by relatives that I knew of. And I'm only nine years old for crying out loud! I have been since yesterday! I was startled by the faint light of a set of headlights in the darkness of the night. If they saw me in this setting, they might turn me into one of those foster home things. Or they might think that I set the house on fire and did all this and take me to jail or something! No! I can't let that happen. If it did, I would probably never get a chance to hunt down that motherfucker of a step-dad and make him pay for what he did. I quickly looked around and took notice of my skates leaning on the side of the rusty, busted up farm truck. I rapidly ran to them and slipped them on. As the car came closer, the faster I went, skating off into the darkness. I heard the car screech to a halt. I had to get away from this. I had to get away from it all...  
  
It has been approximately six years and several months since that incident. Well, maybe not six full years because of some kind of shelter thing that offered me a place to stay for a little bit. Then later on they had to kick me out because they were going to tear down the building because as what the mayor called 'a waste of money'. Well, after that I was a homeless kid on the streets and I still am. From time to time I go into some clothes store and swipe a few things. I'm not the best dressed kid in the streets of Tokyo, but it's certainly better than skating around in my pajamas.  
  
After a day of getting chased by some rabid dogs, I finally settled down on a hard, cold bench on a freezing cold night around the Benten Tower in 99th Street. I lay on my side occupying all the space on the bench. I was starting to fall asleep, when suddenly, I heard the sound of someone grinding on the lighted cords connected from the tower to the billboards and the screams of the 99th Street people, "Excuse you!", "Ahh! He touched my butt!", and "OoOh, OoOh, my toe! My toe!". I sat up on the bench and tried to look for the person or persons responsible for the commotion.  
  
I ended up finding a blonde girl around eighteen or seventeen years of age wearing a silver helmet and a skimpy, aqua blue dress with a V-neck exposing a lot of her cleavage. She was skating along side a guy (whose hat covered half his face and yellow hair) around her age wearing a gray jacket with a type of greenish shirt with blue, baggy pants and red stripe-like, patterns on them. I had seen these skaters before. I think they called themselves the GGs or something. It didn't look like they had a care in the world...Just doing what they did best and enjoyed doing it. I started to think. They had a place to stay. They didn't have to travel from place to place like I did...  
  
My thoughts got interrupted as cold water splashed on me from the GGs jumping on the wet ground , then onto the dragon's tail toward their hideout. My sleepyness vanished and I was wide awake now. I wanted to yell at them for splashing me with icy water on an extremely cold night, but thought better of it. I wasn't exactly in the position to talk smack...yet.  
  
I started to think again about what I had thought earlier, before I got interrupted. 'C'mon, Dude,' I thought to myself. 'A place to stay. No more traveling. Maybe even friends. Or better yet...some type of...family! I grinned to myself. From this moment on, it's decided that I'm going to join the GGs. 'And I wouldn't really mind staying with that blonde chick for quite some time!' I thought to myself, snickering.  
  
I set off to their hideout the next day.*  
  
I brought myself to the present again. 'And now I'm here,' I thought. I sighed and gave the porcelain cat a light squeeze. I brought it close to my lips and kissed it. Tomorrow I'd wear it. Hopefully, it would bring me good luck with Rhyth...And she'd be more than just a girl I go skating with.  
  
*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*  
  
Author's Note: Well? How was it? I hope it was good. I want to thank you for taking time in reading this fic that I made. You guys rock! And special thanks to Tallulah if it wasn't for you girl, I would have never been inspired in writing JSRF fics. Go Tallulah!!! Woo! Lol. Please Read and Review!! Remember the more reviews the faster the updates and all that good stuff. This isn't really a policy I've went through before, but it helps for most other people!^_^ Rock On People!! \m/ _ \m/  
  
-Maria 


End file.
